Una cuestión de amor
by alexbonita
Summary: Un secuestro y muchos sentimientos encontrados. La vida de Ranma y Akane nunca sera facil. Una serie de drabbles.
1. Capítulo 1 Los sentimientos de ambos

**Hola, me gusta escribir alguna historias de estos dos personajes, por alguna extraña razón son los personajes que más entiendo, creo que es porque las relaciones románticas no son perfectas y más bien son como Ranma y Akane, ellos son peleones, pero sus peleas, les unen. Voy a hacer una serie de drabbles.**

_**Aviso: Los personajes no son míos, y si hay algún parecido con otra historia, no es plagio. Quiero que entiendan que muchas de esas historias son una gran inspiración, gracias por esas historias. (Si les molesta me pueden enviar un mensaje y yo quitare la historia)**_

**Los sentimientos de ambos**

El dolor era indescriptible, con solo mirarla se notaba que era imposible que se pusiera en pie. No importaba cuantas veces intento en ponerse en pie, el dolor la atacaba y volvía a caer, pero como Akane es tan terca lo seguía intentando aunque esa misma acción repetida estaba ocasionando que se lesione más su pie junto con su tobillo.

Akane alzo la vista y vio que poco a poco el enemigo empezaba a levantarse. El último golpe que Akane le dio a ese tal Kotare, había ocasionado que ella terminara mal herida, pero viéndolo inconsciente pensó que tendría unos minutos para poder escapar, y ahora a pesar de su terquedad y ganas de vivir, ella estaba enfrente del enemigo y esta vez sin poder hacer nada para levantarse. Cuando Kotare se empezó a acercar a ella con sed de venganza, Akane estaba sentada acorralada con la pared a su espalda, Akane solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe.

Pero cuando nada paso, Akane abrió los ojos y vio que enfrente de ella estaba Ranma, que de un solo golpe había mandado al tal Kotare "hijo del sol" a la Luna. Akane suspiro aliviada, pero esta tranquilidad duro poco, cuando Ranma giro la cabeza y vio a Akane con ira, molesto o, bueno molesto no era, se podría decir que en pocas le llevaba el Diablo de pura ira que tenía. Akane ya se imaginaba lo que venía, así que respiro profundo y cogió tanta paciencia como sea posible.

Ranma se quedó viendo fijamente a Akane que estaba en el suelo, su mirada penetrante se sentía como el mejor Rayos X, no dijo nada por unos segundos que parecían minutos -¡¿Se puede saber porque no te movías cuando ese desgraciado se acercaba a ti?!-grito Ranma tan de repente y con tal fuerza que hasta Akane que ya se lo esperaba se asustó y se inclinó hacia atrás tocando la pared a su espalda.

Ella al inicio le miro incrédula a Ranma pero luego su mirada cambio a una de ira pura contra Ranma, se supone que al malo deberían estar reclamando y pidiendo justificaciones, entonces porque era ella siempre la que tenía que llevarse los reclamos, ni que ella estuviera orando a Kami-sama para que le secuestren.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haga cuando ni siquiera me puedo poner en pie?!- Akane lo dijo por impulso y no pudo evitar mirar su tobillo malo. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Ranma que aun serio miro el tobillo de Akane que estaba extremadamente hinchado. Se acercó y se inclinó enfrente de Akane para poder revisar su tobillo, estiro su mano hacia el pie de Akane.

\- ¡No me toques!- grito de repente Akane mientras escondía su pie de la mano de Ranma.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! Deberías dejarme revisar rápido tu tobillo, no seas necia y déjame ver-dijo Ranma insistiendo y volviéndose a estirar la mano, pero Akane no dejo que Ranma se acercara- ¿Por qué no me dejas ver tu tobillo?

-¿Para qué quieres ver mi tobillo?-dijo Akane esquivando la pregunta de Ranma- Mejor vamos pronto donde el doctor Tofu, él sabrá que hacer.

Ranma noto que Akane seguía evadiéndolo, así que en un movimiento rápido y con delicadeza lo agarro, pero inmediatamente escucho como Akane se quejaba del dolor, y cuando le miro Akane incluso estaba reteniendo lágrimas de dolor. Con más preocupación que curiosidad, Ranma retiro un poco la falda y la media, y ahí fue cuando vio un corte que iba casi desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo, alrededor del corte la piel también estaba quemada e infectada y el tobillo estaba hinchado por la torcedura.

Akane miro fijamente a Ranma esperando su reacción , sabía que estaba mal, pero en realidad no sabía que estuviera tan mal, la verdad no quería que Ranma lo mirara, lo intento con fuerza, pero no sirvió, y de seguro ahora estaría molesto e incontrolable, lo vio porque sus manos se cerraron en puño y temblaban.

-Vamos con el doctor-Dijo Ranma con calma mientras alzaba en sus brazos a Akane.

Ranma no solo salto por los techos sino que incluso parecía que volaba por ellos, estaba desesperado, pero trataba de controlarse, cuando llego con el Doctor, dejo a Akane con él, aunque lo que menos quería era separarse.

Cuando el doctor termino de revisar a Akane dejo pasar a Ranma quien entro lentamente y veía como Akane se cubría de nuevo la pierna.

-¿Ahora si me vas a dejar ver tu herida?

-no

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no

-Estas siendo infantil

-Mentira-Akane evito la mirada de Ranma quien se estaba acercando a ella.

-Akane, no estoy con paciencia quiero ir a matar al imbécil que lastimo a MI ESPOSA, estoy preocupado y quiero ayudarte y cuidarte, así quieras o no- dijo mirándola penetrantemente, lo que ocasiono que a Akane se le salieran lagrimas

-Es que… yo… no quiero que mires mi herida es horrible y desagradable, no te lo quiero mostrar Ranma, recién nos casamos y yo ya estoy otra vez discapacitada. ¿Qué clase de esposa soy?- dijo cabizbaja y sin mirarlo no quería enfrentar su mirada y tampoco quería que vea sus lágrimas.

-Pues la única esposa del gran Ranma Saotome- Akane al escucharlo se enojó, otra vez iba su querido esposo de ególatra ¿Qué acaso no la entendía? Pero Ranma leyendo sus pensamientos solo sonrió y prosiguió con lo que quiera decir- Solo hay una persona calificada para ser mi esposa Akane, y esa eres tú, aunque yo no lo merezco, soy el gran Ranma Saotome porque tú me haces grande.

Akane solo pudo escuchar perpleja las palabras de su esposo, no creía que en tan poco tiempo pudiera decir esas palabras su Esposo-Ranma-fue lo único que pudo susurrar. Hace un año ellos todavía tenían escondidos sus sentimientos, y lo disfrazaban con insultos.

Ranma se acercó más a la camilla y haciendo se dé un corto espacio se sentó alado de Akane y le abrazo, ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro-Akane, sé que no ha pasado más que unos cuantos meses de la boda, pero si queremos avanzar tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás, pero estar listos para el presente.

-¿No te entiendo?-dijo mientras buscaba la mirada de su adorado tormento

-Después de cuatro años de tormento en que nuestros "autoproclamados novios y prometidas" arruinaban las cosas, por fin cuando lo aceptaron y nos dejaron en paz, era normal que ambos bajáramos la guardia, que pensáramos que por fin estábamos a salvo de tanto loco-lo dijo la última parte con la expresión más seria que tenía, acababa de recordar al desgraciado que se había atrevido a tocar a SU MUJER, todavía quería ver sangre.

-¡Me estas culpando por ser secuestrada!-lo acuso mientras se buscaba alejar de su esposo, quien no la soltó a pesar de las insistencias- ¡No me toques Ranma!Sueltame!

-Ya estas otra vez mujer, uno no puede decir nada sin que lo malinterpretes-dijo molesto sosteniendo con cuidado a su Marimacho, no quería lastimarla pero tampoco iba a dejar que se le escapara, casi la pierde hace unos minutos, y lo que menos quería era separarse de ella.

-Entonces explícate Ranma

-Que acaso no recuerdas que yo estaba allí, que yo estaba sosteniendo tu mano cuando te secuestraron y aun así no pude hacer nada-cada palabra que decía desbordaba un mar de frustración, se sentía tan abatido que hasta Akane lo noto. A ella le dolía ver como ambos habían sido atacados, y claro que estaban heridos, pero las heridas más profundas no estaban en sus cuerpos sino en sus corazones, cada uno sintiéndose mal por no ayudar al otro.

Akane pensó sin dudar eran un par de tontos, que el único problema es que no sabían cómo demostrar todo el amor que se sentía por el otro. Akane se acercó a su esposo que rehuía su mirada y cogió el rostro de su esposo para que no escapara de su mirada, le dio una de esas sonrisas que ella sabía que él amaba, y después le beso.

En ese beso se dejaron todas las cosas que aún no podían decir, el dolor que compartían pero al mismo tiempo todas las alegrías que sentían por estar uno junto al otro. En ese beso juraron otra vez amarse y prometieron estar siempre para el otro.

Y así en un día con una gran cita planeada se convirtió en un tormento y el tormento se convierto en más promesas de amor que solo la puesta de sol pudo presenciar, en donde a pesar de todo se decidió que un final feliz cada uno se lo puede construir.

**Gracias por leer la historia, por cierto el villano de esta historia es inventado, no existe, tal vez pudo existir si Rumiko Takahashi hubiera seguido con la historia, pero eso no paso y es otra historia.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, todavía estoy aprendiendo a mejorar las historias, y después de decir eso me voy, BYES.**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Por qué peleamos?

**Hola este es el segundo capítulo de mi serie de Drabbles, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer estas historias algo cortas y largas.**

_**Aviso: Solo quiero recordar que los personajes y la trama principal no me pertenecen, la única dueña de ellos es Rumiko Takahashi una increíble creadora.**_

**¿Por qué peleamos?**

El día comenzó con mucha normalidad en el Dojo Tendo, lugar que hace seis meses era dueño de constantes peleas, destrucción, escándalos, trucos de magia y muchos engaños. Pero eso acabo de la noche a la mañana haciendo preguntar a sus vecinos ya acostumbrados a tal alboroto ¿Qué es lo que paso? El silencio y la tranquilidad eran tan intensa que se sentía como que si algo anduviera mal, ya saben el dicho: "La calma antes de la tormenta". Pero después del primer mes de tranquilidad y viendo que nada paso, se olvidaron con el tiempo de todo lo que un día un artista marcial trajo a la ciudad de Nerima.

Para Akane era un nuevo día, el sol salía como de costumbre pero las cosas parecían haberse detenido en su reloj de vida. Si vivía era por puro impulso, el silencio que había en el barrio la estaba volviendo loca, y la paciencia era algo que estaba escaseando en Akane. Ella no entendía por qué Ranma tuvo que irse y dejarla esperando por él.

Las cosas siempre eran así, eran una rutina muy cansada y es por eso que ella decidió hablar francamente con su prometido, pero no esperaba que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma y lo peor es que no entendía las acciones de su prometido. Ella no sabía si había hecho bien o mal, y ahora el tiempo pasaba, sin importar si Ranma estuviera o no. Parecía cruel de la vida que el tiempo fluyera sin percatarse de la falta de esa persona tan querida para muchos, y más para Akane.

Pero antes de que Akane pudiera recordar más del pasado que le seguía como sombra, su hermana la llamo a desayunar, ahora estaba tarde. No alcanzaría a tomar el desayuno, al menos si quería llegar pronto a la Universidad.

Se cambió de ropa y salió corriendo por las calles, y aunque ella no se dio cuenta como siempre, atrajo la vista de muchos hombres en la ciudad. Ella ya no era la niña de hace unos años y ahora que era una mujer hecha y derecha, aun así Akane no lo podía ver. Por ser la época de verano ella llevaba unos shorts azules y una blusa de flores algo escotada y que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y mientras ella seguía corriendo, las miradas iban de arriba abajo recorriendo su cuerpo, así como una especial mirada azul de celos. Pero el objetivo de ella era llegar a la clase temprano.

Akane llegó temprano y escucho atenta la clase de la profesora Hinako Ninomiya quien ahora ya no se convertía en niña. Pero mientras ella escuchaba la clase, en algún lado de Nerima un vecino anciano empezó a notar el cambio en la ciudad, al ser testigo de una pelea que daba inicio otra vez en algún terreno baldío, la explosión fue tan fuerte que hasta el pobre anciano temió por su vida.

A la hora del receso, Akane noto que no había gente a su alrededor, fue como si alguna sombra evitara que pudiera hacer amigos, sus instintos le gritaron que algo empezaba a ocurrir, pero todo eso acabo cuando una de sus nuevas amigas se acercó a ella para comer, sintió que la tensión se fue, y se olvidó de todo. La sensación se esfumo tan rápido y se dirigió al mismo tiempo al colegio Furikan donde una explosión se sintió muy cerca del mismo, esta era la cuarta o quinta explosión en el día que dejaba heridos por doquier. Se sentía una ira y desesperación rondar por todo el sector. Pero al estar la universidad bastante lejos y algo aislada de Nerima, para los estudiantes tanto desastre paso desapercibido, excepto para aquellos con habilidades innata de atención.

Antes de que el receso se acabara Akane vio como Nabiki salía corriendo de su facultad con la cámara en mano, habito que había dejado hace tres meses al ver que nada pasaba. Pero ahora corría con la cara más atemorizada de todas, como si no pudiera creer que algo malo estuviera pasando. Y antes de que Akane pudiera pensarlo más, su hermana desapareció y al cabo de unos minutos Akane escucho la campana de la iglesia y junto a él hubo un pequeño temblor en la tierra. Sin duda ese era un día extraño, pero Akane decidió olvidar y seguir. No se haría más ilusiones.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a otra de sus horas de clase sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, y la mirada peligrosa de alguien detrás de ella, pero al buscar esa mirada no había nada, era una mirada conocida pero no recordaba de quien, estaba en guardia hasta que escucho el rumor de que habían cámaras nuevas en la universidad, sintiéndose tonta siguió su camino ignorando la sombra que se plantó al inicio de la entrada de la universidad y que vigilaba los pasos de ella constantemente.

Y atrás de esa sombra se escuchó otra explosión acompañada de un temblor, pero nadie más que los vecinos escuchaban y veían los acontecimientos a los que ya creían que habían dejado en el pasado.

Cuando a Akane le toco ir a los clubes que por cierto estaba inscrita en algunos, en diferentes horas y días, ella se dirigió primero al de Karate y se cambió con la ropa nueva del deporte que era una clase de leggins azul y un top rojo, ella eligió eso en honor de alguien que todavía se negaba a olvidar. Mientras ella practicaba alguna Katanas como calentamiento, la facultad de medicina de Akane se predio fuego en un piso.

Cuando llego la ora de su segundo club, Akane por apuro no se cambión de ropas y corrió como de costumbre al otro club y mientras tanto el club de Karate sufría daños importantes en su estructura, cayéndose por primera vez después de haber recién sido inauguradas hace unos seis meses. Todos los testigos que observaron tanto el incendio como el derrumbe coincidían en algo, antes de que todo ocurriera, por un par de segundos se podía ver una sombra negra y unos ojos azules tan intensos que si hubieran sido rojos te quemaban vivo. Otra cosa en que coincidieron unos días después los detectives es que todas las victimas que se encontraban eran solamente hombres.

Akane se sentía tensa, sentía incertidumbre e inseguridad, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía loca, Ranma no estaba ahí y no tenía por qué ocurrir ningún problema. Cuando llego al Club de Natación se cambió obviamente con la ropa que era necesaria, había sido terca al decidir entrar en ese Club, sabiendo que no podía, pero quería demostrarse a sí misma que con esfuerzo lo lograría, ya llevaba un tiempo en el club y hasta ahora no había muerto. Cuando salió llevaba un terno de baño en dos piezas, dejando ver su abdomen, brazos y piernas. Esto ocasiono que todo muchacho regresara a verla, pero a los pocos minutos sintieron de repente todos un escalofrió, una sensación fría que indicaba que debían temer, que todos los hombres de ahí debían temer.

El techo cayo de un golpe, y una sombra con agilidad caía esquivando los escombros y cayendo en el suelo enfrente de Akane a quien acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared. Cuando Akane lo vio no pudo evitar quedar anonadada, todavía viéndolo enfrente de ella, no lo podía creer.

En cambio nuestro sujeto tan bien conocido como Ranma buscaba tapar el cuerpo de SU prometida de las miradas curiosas de otros babosos que seguían buscando a la joven con su mirada. Lo que no sabían era que la paciencia del artista marcial ya era cosa del pasado, estaba en modo matar, y cuando Ranma se preparaba a acabar con tanto ojo mirón, Akane lo agarro con su diminuta mano de la camisa, haciendo que el pobre sintiera derretirse por dentro.

Ranma sabía que Akane le conocía muy bien y se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de él. Bueno podría dejar vivos a esos desgraciados por un día más, pero solo un día. Ya había acabado con casi todo Nerima para borrarles de su memoria la figura de la mujer que solo le pertenecía a él. Ah, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera enojado con Akane, las iras más grandes se las llevaba ella que aun cuando él no estaba a su lado se atrevía a vestir así, se las iba a cobrar. Acercando a su prometida de la cintura, en un movimiento salió saltando tan rápido como el artista marcial era capaz. Akane dejo de pensar por un segundo para luego solo sentirse arrastrada por el joven.

Ranma era consciente de que su prometida todavía estaba en terno de baño, tenía que resolver ese problema primero, así que fue directo al Dojo. En el camino Akane pudo notar como la ciudad estaba repleta de destrucción y de cuerpos, todos o bueno casi todos agonizantes pero eso si todos eran de hombres. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Bueno de seguro era culpa de Ranma pero ¿Porque? eso era otra historia.

Ranma le dejo en la ventana del cuarto de Akane y una vez dentro dijo:

-Cámbiate y baja al Dojo te estaré esperando, si te demoras te bajo-termino de decir eso y salto al jardín despareciendo de la vista de la joven.

Akane paso de alegría a furia, ¿Quién se creía que era Ranma para darle órdenes? Y lo peor es que estaba él enojado con ella, cuando es ella quien debería querer matarlo por dejarla a ella ahí. Pues si creía que le iba a hacer caso, estaba equivocado.

Decidida en menos de un minuto ella estaba cambiada de ropa y decidida a todo, y a todo es salir por la puerta ignorando a su prometido, aunque al mismo tiempo tenía tanta curiosidad que sentía que tenía que ir.

Akane no tuvo que decidir nada, apenas abrió la puerta de su cuarto se encontró con Ranma en frente de ella, que solo la miraba intuyendo un poco los pensamientos de SU MUJER. Si porque así es como terminarían, no importaría quien se opusiera, ni siquiera la misma Akane, la haría suya, aunque tuviera que dejarse de llamar Ranma Saotome.

-Hablemos-fue la orden tajante de él, tenían muchos asuntos que resolver.

-¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?!-Aunque ella lo había extrañado hasta sentirse morir, eso no era excusa para que dejara que su prometido hiciese lo que se le venía en gana. Para Akane, Ranma era un cobarde que tuvo que escapar para no responder una simple pregunta, ni que le hubiera querido preguntar ¿A quién amaba?, claro que era una importante pregunta, pero ella quería comenzar suave, y aun así que logro: primero un novio fugitivo y segundo soledad, la había abandonado- ¿Acaso crees que yo quiero hablar con un cobarde? Pues, estas equivocado. Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Tú me pediste una respuesta seria, y por eso estoy aquí con la respuesta seria que tanto querías-dijo lo más digno y directo tratando de defenderse

-Sabes quería la respuesta hace seis meses, ahora ya no la quiero. Déjame en paz.

-Además ¿Por qué estas molesta?-dijo dando pasos adelante acercándose a su prometida- ¡Yo debería estar más molesto contigo!

Akane seguía retrocediendo algo intimidada pero cada vez más molesta- ¿A sí? ¿Cuál es el motivo para que el gran Ranma Saotome este tan molesto?

Lo dijo con sarcasmo haciendo enojar más al muchacho que sufría de unas locas iras de puro celo, quien solo respondió con lo primero que le vino directo del expreso del corazón- ¿Crees que solo estoy molesto? No, no solo estoy molesto. ¡Estoy más que molesto! Siento tanta rabia que no se de lo que soy capaz-termino de acorralar a su prometida poniendo sus manos a los lados de ella justo encima del escritorio, acercándose tanto que Ranma sentía el aire de Akane, pero en vez de calmarlo, hizo que su ira y descontrol crecieran más y más – ¡Akane ¿Cómo te atreves a andar vestida asi?! ¡Eres MII prometida, solo MIA!

Akane no sabía si enojarse o alegrarse era casi una confesión, pero no podía creérselo mucho. Ranma ya había negado en varias ocasiones sus sentimientos, hasta que no los dijera claramente otra vez, ella no le creería-¿Acaso estas demente? Yo no le pertenezco a nadie- Aunque Akane quiso ser directa y ruda, al estar tan cerca de él, hizo que su tono pareciera nervioso. No podía evitar desconcentrarse teniéndolo tan cerca de ella.

Ranma se dio cuenta que aunque se le había declarado, ella no le creía, y bueno digamos que la falta de Akane por seis meses, el regresar y verla tan guapa a merced de tanto salvaje, la estúpida mentira de Nabiki acerca del "novio" de Akane y añadir que vestía cada vez más menos ropa, bueno digamos que para los científicos era una formula muy toxica que estaría prohibida para siempre, ya que Ranma perdió lo poco de razón que tenía, y se lanzó directo contra los labios de Akane.

El único pensamiento algo racional de Ranma es que él haría que ella le creyera pase lo que pase. Pero el beso que al inicio fue lleno de pasion inexperta y de sentimientos descontrolados fue cambiando de ritmo cuando Ranma noto que en vez de haber recibido un golpe, su prometida le estaba besando y que incluso le abrazo por el cuello, volviéndolo loco por poco, por muy poco.

Cuando se separaron Ranma había olvidado su ira, pero cuando por reojo vio el terno de baño de Akane sobre la cama, su ira volvía dispuesto a arrasar a quien se le quisiera cruzar enfrente excepto obviamente a Akane.

-Ahora Akane escúchame claro, no tengo paciencia para repetirlo- dijo enojado pero al ver a Akane sonreírle casi se escapa su determinación – Tú me hiciste esa pregunta "¿Por qué peleamos?"- Noto que ella recordó porque su mirada cambio a algo de tristeza, ya estaba metiendo la pata, así que considero que era mejor explicar rápido – Iba a responderte que era así como éramos, pero aunque es cierto hay cosas que quería tomar en cuenta por eso me fui, para pensarlo pero lo que me iba a tomar tres días se convirtió en seis meses, y todo por culpa de un monje loco, y de todos los lunáticos que nos siguen constantemente.

Akane estaba tratando de entender que tenía que ver con todo eso pero por el momento siguió escuchando sin darse cuenta que todavía estaba abrazada a Ranma- A la respuesta que llegue es que así es como somos, pero así no es como queremos ser. Desde el inicio fuimos empujados a pelear, a defendernos, a buscar motivos para odiarnos. Pero lo único que encontramos fue lo contrario

Respirando profundo termino lo que quería decirle a Akane – lo… qu…que encontramos….. Es más difícil de lo que practique- Akane se quedó intrigada pero seguía escuchando atenta con el corazón en la mano – encontramos motivos para amarnos – Akane se sorprendió tanto que iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida – Akane, no lo niegues, así como yo no lo voy a negar más. Me enamore de ti, así como sé que tú me amas.

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber?-fue lo primero que quiso ver respuesta

-El monje loco del que te hable me entreno como un demente, me enseño nuevas tácticas de pelea pero para conseguirlas tenía que tener una completa paz mental, sin arrepentimientos, sin negaciones y sin rencores. Cuando lo acepte todo, y no negué nada, lo logre. Entonces lo que adquirí fue la habilidad de leer las auras de las personas, así puedo saber cuáles son sus intenciones o sentimientos –dijo mirando a los ojos de color chocolate y acercando más si fuera posible a su prometida- Tu aura es de un color rojo mesclado con azul, mis colores favoritos, como los colores de tu traje de entrenamiento.

Akane solo abrió la boca llena de sorpresa, no sabía que decir y lo peor es que su prometido le miraba con tal admiración que ya no pudo dudar de sus palabras, así que sonrió con tanta alegría que Ranma supo que ella le creía.

-Fuiste tú ¿verdad?-pregunto Akane y Ranma solo pudo mirarla interrogante, no sabía a qué se refería- Tu destrozaste la ciudad y masacraste a esos pobres hombres ¿Verdad?

Ranma intentó esquivar la mirada de Akane, pero al ver que ella lo abrazaba más fuerte para que no se fuera, solo suspiro y explico –Si, pero no fue mi culpa.

Akane le miro con cara de que no le creía, pero Ranma decidió explicar las cosas rápido- Al regresar de mi viaje me dirigía directo al Dojo cuando vi que te ibas corriendo, estabas tan guapa que solo te seguí sin darme cuenta pero pronto me di cuenta que no era el único que te miraba, habían cientos de chicos que habían estado siguiéndote y espiándote –Ranma mostro cuan enojado todavía estaba. Akane sentía su aura llena de ira, como un calor que quería abrazarla y no solo eso, si no que quería servir de protección, como un escudo para alejar a quien sea que se atreviera a acercarse.

-Estaba por ir a hablar contigo, cuando escuche y vi carteles por todos lados, que decían que después de seis meses Akane por fin estaba libre, porque al haber desaparecido su prometido ya no tenían ningún compromiso. Y ahora el que quisiera estar contigo tenía derecho a un combate y si ganaban podían tenerte como novia –Ranma vio como Akane estaba enojada, ese había sido siempre el tema entre los dos, todos demandan algo pero los personajes principales no pueden decidir con quién estar –Entonces hice lo que teni….

Akane le interrumpió y le beso en los labios, estaba agradecida con él peleaba siempre por ella, para defenderla a ella –Gracias Ranma

Ranma solo pudo volver a besarla y después al separarse él unió sus frentes mientras seguían viéndose a los ojos. El atardecer les dio un espectáculo que recordarían muchos años después.

Ahora no solo ellos recordarían ese día, también todos los miles de heridos que llegaban al hospital maldiciendo su suerte, y también una Nabiki que ahora sabía que no debía hacer enojar al prometido de su hermana, ella había planeado todo el combate, y las situaciones.

El plan de Nabiki había sido aprovechar la situación puesto que no había ningún "autoproclamado prometido" cerca para estafar. Lo que nadie esperaba es que Ranma llegara justo ese día. Y bueno lo que paso es algo que ni el más valiente se atreve a contar, lo que Ranma hizo quedara como un misterio, lo único cierto es que él fue el causante, y que él no se arrepiente de nada, es más lo volvería a hacer y como todos los heridos lo saben, sus bocas están más selladas que una tumba. Porque quién no le tenga miedo a Ranma Saotome es un hombre muerto.

_**FIN**_

Aquí esta otra historia "corta", se me ocurrió de alguna manera milagrosa. Me gusta imaginar cómo sería su historia en la Universidad, posiblemente use otra vez la Universidad en otro drabble. Bueno díganme en los comentarios que les pareció. Y si tienen sugerencias también son bien aceptadas.

Gracias por leer y byes.


End file.
